


Back Again

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: This is a post Endgame story. =)





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/gifts).

**Back Again  
** By CC  
August, 2019 

I make no money with this. I’m only having fun writing the stories. 

This is a story for Jaiden, who wanted Avengers, and Bucky and Steve. Happy Holidays! =)

* * *

Bucky lay on the bed, eyes closed, only one thought in his mind: Steve had abandoned him and stayed with Peggy. Steve had said he loved him, and then, after Bucky came back…

_I am sorry, Buck. You know I love you, but in these five years---_

_You forgot about me._

_No, that’s not it. I just believed I had lost you, and I remembered how much I had loved Peggy._

_And now that I am back…_

_I am sorry, Bucky._

Bucky would have ended it all if Sam had not taken him in. 

“I made breakfast.”

“Good. You should eat it.”

Sam sighed. “Come on, Buck. When was the last time you ate?”

“I don’t know… Go away, Sam. Leave me be.”

Sam sighed. 

“Let me try, Sam.”

Bucky sat up. “S-Steve?”

It could not be! Bucky had seen Steve come back as an old man! 

“Care to tell us who you really are?” Sam said.

“I am Steve Rogers, Sam, but I am not the man who stayed with Peggy Carter.”

Bucky stood. “I don’t understand…”

“I come from a parallel world where you died before Thanos’ snap. I was charged with returning the stones, and I decided to stay here.”

“Who is Captain America there?”

“You, Sam.”

“No… You are not real. This is a hallucination!”

Sam caught Bucky and steadied him, concerned.

Steve looked pained. “It is me, Bucky. I told you that I’m with you till the end of the line, and I meant it.” 

Bucky gasped. “You are real…”

“I am real, and I am willing to do whatever it takes… I love you, Bucky.”

“No, you loved another person, not me.”

“And you loved another Steve, but we both lost our lovers. Can we not try to be happy again?”

Bucky touched Steve’s face, and looked into his eyes. There was love there, like he had never known, not even with his Steve. He nodded, and Steve smiled, not touching him. 

Sam coughed softly. “Come now, you both. Breakfast is ready, and then we can speak more about this.”

Bucky felt slightly dizzy, but he walked on his own to the kitchen. He would have accepted Sam’s help, but he was glad his friend didn’t offer it. He would have loved to have Steve’s help, but he needed time to accept this new reality.


End file.
